


gettin' it all out

by siriuslyuptonogood



Series: Sergeant Barnes and his Captain [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: Steve is really pissing Bucky off. And the worst part is that the asshole knows it too. Just sitting there smirking at him. He has to know that Bucky is nervous. That there is something inside him that he is trying to spit out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sergeant Barnes and his Captain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621582
Comments: 11
Kudos: 251





	gettin' it all out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, me again. Time has no meaning. I wrote this second in this series and I'm posting it third. It takes place eight months after the first story. Part 2 takes place sometime between then and now, but isn't the spoon incident mentioned within this story. It's all confusing, but hey, C.S. Lewis' The Horse and His Boy takes place completely WITHIN The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, and was written fifth in the series, so I guess at least I'm keeping good company? WHO KNOWS. 
> 
> Also, no actual spanking? From me? Wild, but it's mentioned! 
> 
> Pls enjoy.

Steve is really pissing Bucky off. And the worst part is that the asshole knows it too. Just sitting there smirking at him. He has to know that Bucky is nervous. That there is something inside him that he is trying to spit out.

"Can you just fucking stop looking at me like that? Stop smirking!" Bucky spits, finally, crossing his arms across his chest. He is still in his uniform, though he'd taken his jacket off as soon as he was inside the Captain's quarters. Otherwise, everything is perfect.

He learned pretty quick to double-check everything before he saw Steve. The second time Steve took him down started with a literal dressing down. He'd stood, hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart, head up, not moving while Steve inspected him. Closer than he'd ever been inspected before. The disapproving tongue clicks had about driven him insane. By the time he was left in just his t-shirt and briefs, Bucky was an absolute mess. Steve made him hold a wooden spoon in his mouth while he'd spanked him with another, one spank for every infraction. Only they started over if he dropped the spoon. And getting spanked by Steve made him moan and whine and he had dropped the damn thing three times. The last time had been the worst because Steve said he was getting fifteen with the spoon and the fucking thing fell out as the spoon landed number fourteen, right where his ass and thighs met. He'd howled. And then Steve leaned in, chuckling softly and murmured right in his ear. "What a damn shame." And started over. And fuck had Bucky loved it. Steve was careful about how he approached downtime with Bucky, always making sure he was occupying both mind and body. It worked. Bucky couldn't ever remember being so settled in his whole life. After eight months, he knew, just fucking knew that he was made for Steven Grant Rogers. (It was, in fact, the spoon thing that made him realize).

"Sergeant Barnes," Steve's voice cuts through his thoughts, "are you aware that you are bordering on insubordinate?"

Bordering is a joke. Bucky is already well into insubordinate and has no plans on stopping.

"Yeah, and I'll take my lumps like a good boy," he pauses to glare when Steve laughs, full out fucking laughs at him. "But for now, just shut up and let me get this shit out."

Steve sits back in his armchair, eyebrow raised, but amusement playing at his lips. Bucky knows he'll pay, but doesn't care. And he is trying to remain focused, though it is nearly time for him to go down again and he'd had a really good fucking dream about Steve putting him over his lap in this very armchair and spanking him until he came.

But that is not why he is there. Not entirely. But if the situation arose, wouldn't say no... fuck, Barnes, focus.

"Buck?" Steve says, voice soft.

"Mm?"

"Would kneeling help you to collect your thoughts a little?"

Fucking yeah, it would. Bucky does some of his best thinking on his knees in front of Steve, eyes closed, cheek pressed against his thigh. He has gotten used to the feeling of his cheek against the Captain's uniform trousers and, on occasion, the soft sweats he wears on the Saturdays where he doesn't have to go off base for anything. But he's wearing jeans today. And Bucky learns quickly that it's different but still good. His shoulders sag and he melts when Steve gently scratches his scalp. He gives into the feeling of complete comfort for a few minutes before he forces himself to lift his head, to focus.

Bucky rests his chin on Steve's knee and looks right up into those pretty blue eyes. He feels warm. Happy. Right. "Be my forever?"

Steve watches him for a few seconds, gently stroking along Bucky's jaw.

"You're a huge, needy brat who ruins all my plans, you know that Barnes?"

Wait, wait, wait. That isn't the response Bucky wants. He pulls his head back. Unsure if it is good or bad. He whines. Hadn't meant to ruin anything. Fuck had he somehow wrecked everything? He's been doing so well, finally not expecting that other shoe. He-- is tapped quite hard in the forehead and lets out a disgruntled noise, looking up at where the hand came from.

Steve just looks at him, eyebrow raised. "Thought we talked about going to those bad places," he says. And Bucky whines and squirms. That "talk" was, to date, the most painful experience he'd had with Steve, who'd made him tell all the things he thought about himself. And then, right on his bare ass, with his hand, paddle, and a hairbrush (that Bucky wants to burn), managed to very thoroughly convince him that not one of those things was true. It had hurt physically, sure, but having to confront all the bad things he told himself over and over again had absolutely flayed him open.

"Yes, sir," Bucky murmurs, looking down at his lap.

"Can you hold up your pretty hands for me?" Steve asks and when Bucky does, he touches them. Steve just runs his fingers over Bucky's calloused hands. Admiring them.

"You have good hands, Barnes. Strong. Capable. Always willing to lend to those in need. But I think there's something that could make them even better."

Bucky looks up, confused.

"Hopin this is what you mean by forever, Buck,” Steve murmurs, and then there's a ring. Just a simple gold band, but god, it's the most beautiful thing Bucky has seen on his life.

"Fuck. I mean. Yes. God, Steve. I came to ask you to be my dom. Fully contracted. The whole shebang. And you're here with a fucking ring. And God, of course I'll marry you. Would have after the like... second time you took me down. This feels so fucking right. Jesus fu--"

Steve presses one big warm hand over Bucky's mouth, shutting him up. "Knew you liked the spoon thing. Even though you whined for days after."

Steve pulls his hand away when he seems to notice what Bucky’s doing, wiping it on his jeans. "One of these days, I'm going to take a pair of chopsticks and clamp ‘em on your tongue for licking me." He pinches Bucky's jaw. Bucky ignores it.

"My dick got interested every time anything even whispered near my ass for three days," Bucky huffs. "You gonna put a ring on my finger or just let me look at it?"

"You're such a brat," Steve says, "come sit in my lap."

Bucky doesn't need to be told twice. He climbs up and then watches as Steve takes his hand, slowly sliding the ring on.

"I'm thinking we did some things out of order," Bucky says softly, leaning his head against Steve's as he looks at the ring glinting on his finger. "Usually a contract comes first."

"Yeah, but I've been your registered drop partner for eight months now. More than enough time to learn if we are compatible. We are," replies Steve.

"We ain't even had sex yet," Bucky adds.

"Yeah, well, about that," Steve says, gently combing his fingers through Bucky's hair. "I was thinking we could wait until after the wedding."

Bucky pulls back to look at him, studying his face. "You ain't a virgin are you Cap? I know you're a religious fella."

"No, no. I have definitely had sex. I'm over forty, Barnes. I just... well I had always planned to wait until marriage. Didn't make it. But when I took my Pa's ring to get cleaned, I figured I could wait with you. Til you're my husband."

Bucky is quiet at first, then hums out loud. "You're a big ‘ol teddy bear, ain't you, Stevie?" he says with a smile. Steve reaches out and tugs at his nose, fond.

"Course I'll wait. Anything for you, Captain."

"You know it's Major Rogers now, Barnes."

"Yeah, but you're always gonna be my captain." Bucky curls against him, closing his eyes.

"You've said, but Bucky you have to stop calling me Captain in front of other people. They think you're being disrespectful." Steve waits until Bucky hums in agreement and then wraps his arms around him, but after a few quiet minutes, Bucky sits up quickly, eyes a little wild.

"Wait. This is your Pa's ring here on my finger?"

"Mhm, that alright?"

Bucky looks at it, smiling, feeling warm. "Yep."

He relaxes again but can't help but feel like he is forgetting something. He is quiet a few minutes then sits up again, faster, making Steve groan.

"Bucky, please, you're mashing up all my internal organs."

Bucky turns his whole body and cups Steve's face between his hands. "I forgot something real important."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

Steve smiles. "I love you too, Bucky. So much."

"Yeah. We're doing all the things in the wrong order. Definitely supposed to say I love you before agreeing to get married," Bucky hums, but he leans in and kisses him, eyes closed. Steve slides his hands down Bucky's back and grips his ass through his trousers, one cheek in each hand. He kneads them a little rough, making Bucky moan into his mouth. They kiss until Bucky is breathless and God, he has never been kissed so good in his life.

"Shoulda kissed my Captain months ago," Bucky murmurs, resting their foreheads together.

"Wanted to. First time you looked up at me from your knees, cheeks flushed, eyes red," Steve says.

"Everything all out of order," Bucky replies, letting out a shaky breath.

"Speakin' of things done out of order. We have the business of you telling your commanding officer to shut up to handle before too much if this cuddling happens."

"Wait, wait. Stevie, please," Bucky whines. He wraps his arms around Steve's neck, burying his face. But that doesn't stop Steve from standing and taking the sub with him.

"Let's go find that spoon you love so much, brat. Maybe you won't drop it this time."

And Bucky whines, but he doesn't try to get down or get away. He knows he is right where he is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on Tumblr, siriuslyuptonogood!


End file.
